


This Magic Moment

by CracklPop



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collars, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Dick Grayson, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CracklPop/pseuds/CracklPop
Summary: Alpha Damian Wayne, all grown up and ready to claim his longtime obsession, seduces omega Robin Grayson in a filthy, underhanded way.





	This Magic Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own these characters nor make money from them.

Robin Grayson chewed absently on the end of a pen and shrugged out of his sweater, feeling too warm despite the typically cold and damp atmosphere of the Batcave. He’d been tracking Bruce and Damian all night as they dealt with another Arkham Asylum escapee, this one intent on freezing the entire city of Gotham to boost sales for his family’s ice-skate manufacturing company. 

Sometimes Robin was a little envious of Bruce and his long-lost son’s ability to fight crime and administer justice in a hands-on, combative sort of way, while he himself stayed at home and helped from a distance. But Bruce and Damian were alphas, and—as much as Bruce had hoped for Robin to present as one, too, so he could patrol the streets with Batman—Richard Grayson was inarguably an omega. 

It wasn’t so bad, Robin told himself. He was still part of the action, sort of. He was a vital part of the team, anyway. He kept an eye on crime patterns and traffic cameras and monitored any active scenarios Batman and the Ghoul were involved in. 

And as an omega, he already had to live in Bruce’s home until he was mated—if he was ever mated, that was. So it made sense for Robin to operate the stationary, tech-related aspects of their little family’s crime-fighting operation. Alfred, who had done the job for the first few years of Robin’s time at Wayne Manor, had trained Robin to flawlessly manage both a household and the Batcave before retiring. 

Robin leaned back in his chair, noting that Batman and the Ghoul seemed to be finishing up and that Batman planned to escort the Ice Skating King back to his cell. Damian said he’d tie up any loose ends with the complicated-looking freezing device and then head back to the cave. 

It appeared the night was over. Robin verbally confirmed the plans with both alphas then went back to gnawing on his pen, feeling another wave of heat go through him. Maybe he was getting sick? It was spring, and spring usually meant a cold virus or two. Not that Bruce or Damian ever succumbed to sniffles, Robin thought, somewhat bitter. 

Damian especially was an alarmingly healthy young man, every inch of his substantial frame radiating vitality. Robin, who had stopped growing around five foot six and shared the same slim build as most male omegas, sometimes found living with two terrifyingly tall and fit alphas overwhelming. 

The comm unit in Robin’s ear buzzed and Damian came through to say that he was on his way back. Robin congratulated him on another successful patrol, reflecting on how dramatically Damian’s now-deep voice had changed in the years they’d known each other. 

Robin had been nearly twenty when a sullen, thirteen-year-old Damian had appeared on the Wayne Manor doorstep. Damian hadn’t presented yet, and he had been small for his age, making Robin wonder hopefully if he might get an omega sibling. Instead, Damian had presented late as an alpha, and been increasingly difficult for Bruce to manage. By sixteen, Damian had graduated from his accelerated high-school program and departed for a university education. Robin didn’t see him again for four years, and only a few of his attempts at correspondence were reciprocated. 

Damian spent two years earning a four-year degree then traveled back to settle things with the al Ghul part of his heritage before returning to Gotham and taking on the role of the Ghoul, Batman’s partner. Bruce liked to emphasize that the Ghoul was Batman’s _junior_ partner, but Damian just gave Robin a sly, secretive smile whenever Bruce said the phrase, not bothering to engage in an argument over it. 

Having an adult Damian back at the manor had been…unsettling, Robin thought. It was true that Damian had towered over him when he had left, but he had still been a teenager, and the image of thirteen-year-old Damian was the one that had stuck in Robin’s mind for years. 

To have a boy Robin had thought of as a younger brother suddenly replaced with an adult alpha was confusing, and it made Robin nervous sometimes. Damian never said anything to make Robin uncomfortable, but he had a way of _watching_ him that was…predatory. Robin frowned. No, that wasn’t right. _Protective._ Yes, that was all. Definitely. Protective. 

Robin spun around in the chair, flipping the pen into the cup behind him with perfect aim. The sound of clapping startled him so badly he tipped out of the chair and onto the hard stone surface of the subterranean hideout. 

Damian walked over from the far entrance, lowering his hands and giving Robin an amused look. 

“Very impressive work with the pen,” Damian said. “You could rival the Arrow with some practice.”

“Ha,” Robin laughed. “He’s a beta, there’s no way I could beat him at anything.” 

Damian shrugged. “Tt. I think you have a lot of hidden talents, little bird.” 

“Um, th-thanks?” Robin flushed at the words, rising from the floor to his full height as Damian moved to stand right in front of him. His full height meant he was eye level with Damian’s chest, so he retreated slightly, the small of his back hitting the edge of the table. 

Damian leaned forward, bracing his arms on either side of Robin and trapping him. Robin’s breath caught and his blush intensified. 

“G-good job tonight. Damian. Good work. Great work. The, uh, the ice skate guy should be back at Arkham already—”

“Actually, I think Batman ran into a little trouble en route,” Damian said, dark eyes gleaming. 

“What?” Robin tried to turn back to the monitors to check in, but Damian’s body prevented him from doing more than squirming. 

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll prevail. Eventually.” Damian smiled, showing sharp, white teeth. “But he’s going to be home late.” 

“I should—” Robin began, before another pulse of heat scattered his thoughts.

“Feeling all right?” Damian asked. “You look a little warm.”

“Yeah…yeah, I feel kind of…hot.”

“You should take some of those layers off, get comfortable,” Damian suggested. 

Robin nodded dazedly. It _would_ make him feel better to cool down, and his clothing surely wasn’t helping. He accepted the help Damian wordlessly offered, pulling his rugby shirt over his head and baring his chest to the chill of the cave. The waves of heat were running through him every few minutes, and they made it hard to keep his thoughts coherent. 

“I’m—why am I so warm?” Robin wondered. 

“Let’s get those heavy trousers off you,” Damian urged, unbuckling Robin’s belt with quick, deft fingers. 

Robin, who felt as though his muscles were melting, just nodded and let Damian strip off the rest of his clothes. When Robin was dressed in nothing more than a thin pair of briefs, he shivered, but he wasn’t cold—it felt like the icy heat of a fever. 

“Would you like to lie down, perhaps?” Damian asked. “You look a bit unsteady.”

“I—okay…I guess I should….” Robin looked around in confusion. There was nowhere soft to lie down in the Batcave; it was all hard, unforgiving surfaces and jagged rock. He started to tear up, unsure of what to do. 

“Don’t cry, little bird,” Damian soothed. “I’ll help you.”

Robin sniffed and Damian swept him up in his arms, taking them both toward the recovery room that lay beyond the main space. Robin nestled against Damian’s solid chest with relief, the alpha becoming the only fixed point in a spinning universe. 

Damian set Robin down on the recovery room’s wide bed, then stripped off his uniform efficiently, leaving him in a form-fitting shirt and leggings that outlined every dip and curve of his impressive musculature. Robin couldn’t seem to stop staring, his heartbeat rapid and his mouth dry. Damian slowly peeled the undergarments off, and Robin wasn't able to move his gaze away for a second.

“Still warm?” asked Damian in a low voice. 

“Yes,” Robin whispered. 

Damian came toward him with the slow, deliberate grace of a jungle cat stalking small prey. When he set his large, calloused hands on Robin’s slim hips, the omega jolted, feeling his cock stiffen. Damian rolled Robin’s briefs down his smooth legs carefully, releasing the sweet scent of arousal and slick. Robin buried his face in his hands, groaning. 

“This is so humiliating,” he mumbled. 

“It’s not humiliating to be ready for your alpha,” Damian murmured, his hands disposing of the last of Robin’s clothing and returning to rest on Robin’s thighs. 

“But—” Robin frowned, struggling to follow his train of thought. “You’re not….”

“I think I am very much your alpha right now, my sweet Robin,” said Damian, looming over the omega with another sharp smile. 

Distantly, Robin thought he should try to roll off the bed and get…upstairs, maybe? But he was so hot, fire racing through his veins, and being around Damian made it easier, somehow. He felt Damian’s palms slide up to cup the pert globes of his ass and heard himself whimper. 

When two of Damian’s long, elegant fingers passed across his wet, soft entrance, Robin gave up any semblance of dignity and whined. 

“Please, D-Damian,” he panted. “I want….”

“You want what I give you, little bird,” Damian informed him in the commanding voice of an alpha. 

Robin let his head fall back, baring his neck, and whimpered again. Damian eased one finger into Robin’s tight heat, working it slowly deeper then twisting until he brushed against something that made Robin’s whole body seize with pleasure. 

“O-ohhh,” Robin gasped, his hard little cock jerking as more slick dampened his asscheeks. 

“Is this your first time with an alpha?” Damian asked, continuing to stimulate Robin’s prostate with unpredictable movements. With his other hand, he reached down to idly flick Robin’s aching, pink nipples. Dizzy with pleasure and heat, Robin shook his head in bewilderment. 

“I—I can’t—” 

“Answer your alpha, little omega,” Damian said patiently, not letting up his delicious torment in the slightest. 

“I’ve never…no one’s ever….” Robin gave up and turned wide, pleading blue eyes to Damian. “You’re the first.” 

“Very good.” Damian’s expression was entirely predatory, and even in his wrecked state, Robin couldn’t convince himself it was anything else. 

Damian slid another finger into Robin, the stretch uncomfortable but not painful. Robin closed his eyes against the sensation of _fullness_, feeling surrounded by Damian and unsure whether or not he liked it. 

“Open your eyes,” Damian ordered, and Robin complied immediately, his body already willing to obey the alpha. Damian lowered his head and licked a hot stripe up Robin’s straining dick, making the omega release a breathless string of pleas. 

“Please, Damian, please, alpha,” he whined. 

Damian smirked down at him, scissoring his fingers and going back to playing with Robin’s throbbing nipples. Robin felt hot tears trail down his temples and he reached between his own legs, only to be stopped by Damian’s strong hand. 

“That’s mine,” said Damian, then he leaned over to get something from his discarded uniform. Robin sobbed harder when Damian withdrew his fingers and fastened Robin’s thin wrists in restraints, clipping them to the head of the bed. “There we are,” Damian murmured when he was through, easing two fingers back into Robin’s ass, along with the tip of a third. 

Robin was unable to touch himself, and it somehow made the insistent ache in his cock even worse. He curled his toes and clenched his stomach helplessly, hoping Damian would grant him release soon. The dark, possessive expression on Damian’s harshly handsome face didn’t lend Robin much optimism for that outcome, however. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Damian said, pushing the third finger all the way in. Robin released more slick and keened softly, his hips bucking up until Damian put a heavy hand down to stop the movement. “All flushed and soft and needy. You should always look like this.” He glanced up into Robin’s desperate blue eyes and smiled that wolfish smile. “Maybe I’ll keep you like this. Would you like that? Hmm, little bird? Always ready for your alpha, mated and collared and wet for me whenever I want you.” 

Damian squeezed the hip beneath his palm in a brief but bruising grip. “I’ll want you all the time, I’m afraid. I’d keep you in a fine cage, my darling bird, full of all the lovely things you enjoy. And when I’m home, I’ll enjoy you.” 

Robin’s head spun and he shook his head a little, confused and painfully aroused. 

“Damian?” he whispered. 

“Yes,” the alpha replied, just as quietly. “Damian. Your alpha and your owner.”

Robin frowned, opening his mouth to speak again, but Damian twisted his fingers at the same time he thumbed the head of Robin’s cock, and Robin lost the ability to form words. He thought he heard Damian murmuring more, telling him he was lovely and perfect and so good, but Robin couldn’t focus on anything but the feel of Damian’s cock pressed to his entrance. 

“Too big,” Robin got out desperately, but Damian pushed forward, copious slick easing his entry. Soon he was bending Robin’s legs, folding him in half, ruthlessly taking advantage of Robin’s flexibility to press his knees nearly to his ears. 

Damian paused there, as deep as he could go, for long minutes, allowing Robin time to adjust to being breached for the first time. Robin could only pant wetly, his mind wholly focused on the foreign sensation of Damian’s enormous cock lodged in his body. When he became accustomed to the feeling, though, Robin grew restless, and once he began to make small rocking movements, Damian withdrew nearly to the tip then plunged back in, hard. 

Robin lost all sense of time and place as Damian fucked into him remorselessly, hitting his prostate on every stroke but leaving his cock untouched. Damian’s hips snapped back and forth, and the pressure built and built in Robin, a writhing heat low in his stomach, gathering at the base of his spine. His swollen nipples throbbed in time with his heartbeat, and every time Damian drove into him, Robin’s stiff cock spurted thin fluid. 

He could feel how wet he’d become even lower; his thighs were covered in slick and the sheets beneath him were soaked. Robin tossed his head back and forth, pulling futilely on his restraints. 

“Please…please, alpha,” he whimpered mindlessly, clenching around Damian. 

“I like to hear you beg,” Damian said, his gaze pleased as he took in Robin’s flushed body. 

“Please,” Robin moaned again, trying to hitch his hips up to gain friction on his painfully erect cock. 

“You can come from being fucked or not at all,” Damian told him.

The idea that Damian would deny him orgasm made Robin release even more slick, and he groaned. Damian laughed at the reaction, a little breathless and a lot cruel.

“I can see there is so much fun in store for us, little bird,” he said, leaning down to deliver the words to Robin’s ear. His hot breath made Robin shudder in pleasure and fear. 

Damian quickened his pace, chasing completion with all the selfishness of a powerful alpha. Robin cried out every time Damian hit his prostate, feeling his own orgasm within reach. Just as Robin thought Damian would finish, the alpha pulled out, ignoring Robin’s pitiful cries of protest. 

Damian flipped Robin onto his stomach, the wrist bindings ensuring that Robin’s shoulders stayed down even as Damian yanked his hips up. Robin arched his back, instinctively trying to present for the alpha above him. Damian’s snarl was possessive and appreciative as he pushed back into Robin’s hole with one thrust. 

Robin yelped at the feeling, sore and full and so, so close to release. He tugged at his wrists again, unable to gain any friction on his cock. 

“You’re mine,” Damian growled, and Robin felt the alpha’s teeth brush against the join of his neck and shoulder. A thin river of ice ran down the omega’s spine and he tried to move away. 

“Damian…wh-what are you—” 

Damian hissed at him, then pressed his teeth down, breaking the skin and creating a mating bite. Robin wailed in pain and ecstasy both, as the claiming swept through him and made him come in a blinding rush of white heat. 

“Mine, little bird, mine forever,” he heard Damian’s voice say, rich with satisfaction. Then Damian pressed in hard, spilling deep inside his mated omega. 

Robin collapsed once Damian released his hips, feeling the alpha settle heavily next to him. Then he couldn’t open his eyes anymore and exhaustion swept him under. 

\- X -

Damian tenderly released his unconscious little Robin from the tethers, rubbing a soothing cream over the red marks left from the restraints on his wrists. Such a delicate bird, his omega. Damian had been looking forward to claiming him for years. 

Since he’d been a teenager, Damian had kept his eyes only on Robin Grayson. Bruce had been a fool to keep such a sweet, pretty omega unclaimed. It had only taken Damian a day in the manor to discern that Bruce wanted Robin for himself, but was too caught up in his own tangled morality to do anything about it. 

Well, Damian certainly didn’t suffer from that kind of indecision. He’d known at sixteen that Robin Grayson would be his, and he had plotted a course to victory. 

Damian had built up a fortune of his own and established himself in both his mother’s and his father’s worlds. He was a successful assassin for Talia and a trusted partner for Batman, and a feared vigilante on his own terms, as well. The Ghoul persona suited him—Damian smiled darkly to remember Bruce’s reaction to the pseudonym. 

_Are you a hero or a villain?_

_Maybe both_, Damian had replied. _Maybe both._

It had been easy enough to slip the packet of crystal aphrodisiac into Robin’s tea. Damian’s timing had been, as ever, impeccable. With Bruce suitably delayed in an unexpectedly difficult drop off, Damian had shown up just as Robin was starting to succumb to the drug’s effects. 

And now…bedded and mated and _Damian’s. _

He looked down at his little omega fondly, running his finger over the smooth metal of the collar he had fastened around Robin’s slender neck. It was locked and tagged, but loose enough that it wouldn’t damage Damian’s prize. 

Damian glanced up at a stifled noise from the doorway. Bruce stood there, silhouetted against the dim light from the larger cave. 

“What have you done?” Bruce demanded in a furious whisper, striding forward to take in the fresh bite on Robin’s neck and the faint gleam of his new collar. 

“What you couldn’t,” Damien replied, stretching lazily in a way he knew showed every ounce of hard-earned muscle and sinew. Bruce couldn’t hope to match him anymore. Damian had surpassed both his parents, and from the angry, defeated cast to his features, Bruce knew it. 

“Be gentle with him,” Bruce said after a long, tense silence. 

“Tt,” Damian chided. “Of course I will care for my omega, as I care for all my things.” 

Bruce ran a weary hand over his face, shoulders sagging. 

“I’ll sign his papers over to you in the morning,” he said, and turned to go. 

“Excellent,” Damian called after him. He turned his eyes back to Robin’s sweetly slumbering form, brushing light fingers through his dark hair affectionately. “Sleep well, little bird,” Damian murmured. “We have so many delights ahead of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> So a while ago I set out to write an a/b/o smut fic of Stiles/Peter in the Teen Wolf fandom. That got wildly out of hand, spawning a real plot, multiple original characters, and many, _many_ feelings. It turned into ["What Comes After,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372180) which I've enjoyed writing, but is not exactly a short, little PWP. 
> 
> Then I got into reading about the many capturings, manhandlings, and fuckings of poor Dick Grayson and thought...you know...what if he was an omega in the, ah, "classic" fanfic sense of the word (the fact that this is "a thing" entertains me quite a lot)? And...smut.


End file.
